The nobody and the bouncer
by Th3y3ll0wd4rt
Summary: Jaxk is faced with his biggest threat yet...a bouncer


Hey yall, yellowdart comin at yah with my new story.

Most of you probably won't get this unless your a member of this forum

.net/forum/Organization_XV/72609/

Anyway, I can label this KH story because the character Jaxk is indeed an organization member.

For those of you that are a member of said forum and you still don't know what this story is about, check my last post under Nexor's Bachelor Party!

Enough chit-chat, onto the story

...

The full moon shined down on the lively city of Las Vegas. Neon signs light the busy streets filled with pedestrians walking to and fro. One might say that the city looked beautiful.

One man, however, did not notice the modern beauty. He only saw black and white, he heard nothing. He saw only the bouncer in front of him, at least a good foot taller than the man, wearing a tight black t-shirt and light blue skinny jeans. The bouncer stood like a muscular statue, silent and still. Some would find the bouncer intimidating, almost god-like. Not the man standing in front of him, the man wearing a tuxedo with aviator glasses, a staff as tall as him clutched in his hand.

His name is Jaxk, and he is a member of organization XV.

The two men stood there, like twin warriors, both masters of their own art, Jaxk, with his swift and powerful martial arts training, and the bouncer, with his brute force and raw power.

The two men stare at each other, contemplating each others techniques. They know each others strengths and weaknesses, and were trying to figure out how they are going to work around them to try and defeat each other. A small breeze swept Jaxk's stormy gray hair over his face, blurring his vision. The bouncer chose this moment to strike.

The bouncer charged forward, his fist raised. Just as the bouncer reached him, Jaxk propelled himself into the air using his staff. The bouncer stopped at the spot that Jaxk had previously been in. He looked up and saw Jaxk coming straight down towards him, his staff raised over his head.

Jaxk swung the staff down as hard as he could. Unfortunately the bouncer was faster than he anticipated and jumped out of the way. The staff slammed into the ground with a high pitched clanking sound. Jaxk quickly turned on his heels and put his staff up just in time to block a massive fist that was speeding at him.

The fist made full contact with the metal and sent Jaxk skidding backwards from the force of the blow. The bouncer charged towards Jaxk while he was off balance. Jaxk however, had other plans.

Jaxk stabbed the staff into the ground and flipped upwards so that he was vertically above the staff, balancing on the tip. As soon as the bouncer is in range, Jaxk swings the staff over his head, making a full 360 degree flip. The bouncer grabs the staff with both hands, a thin smile spread across his lips.

He lifted the staff into the air and through it over his head. Jaxk landed on his feet, facing away from the bouncer. He knew he had no time turn and block, so instead, he jumped forward, avoiding a giant fist that came flying through the air.

Jaxk decided to go on the offensive now and turned towards the bouncer, swinging the staff in a deadly arch. The staff collided with the bouncers arms, which he had crossed over his chest so he could defend against the blow. This time it was the bouncers turn to go flying backwards. Jaxk lunged forwards and kept up the attack.

Jaxk launched out with a sweeping attack to the ribs, which was blocked easily. He followed up with a jab to the torso, which was also blocked. He launched out with a flurry of jabs that fell against the bouncers crossed arms. This block left the bouncer open just below his arms. Using all his strength, Jaxk stabbed the staff right into the bouncer's torso, but as he did this the bouncer also caught Jaxk with an uppercut to the stomach.

Both men went flying backwards from each others hit. Jaxk landed on his feet, as did the bouncer. Both men wasted no time, the charged at each other and, with a mighty war-cry, the continued the battle.

The battle was fierce; sweeps, stabs, hooks, uppercuts, jabs and blocks were used in this ultimate battle. Sweeps were met with jumps and back steps. Stabs were met with side steps and blocks. Hooks were met with blocks and ducks. Uppercuts were met with back steps. Jabs were met with blocks and side steps. Jaxk tried to flip over the bouncer, the bouncer always thwarted these attempts. The bouncer tried to grab Jaxk, Jaxk didn't let this happen.

The fight lasted for a good thirty minutes before both men jumped backwards, both men were bruised and panting heavily. Both knew that the fight was close to being over; this next strike would be the end. Jaxk got into the traditional bo-staff stance. The staff glowed a bright green color. The bouncer cracks his knuckles and his right hand glowed with a dark red color.

The men charged at each other, bellowing another war-cry. Jaxk jumped into the air and jabbed towards the bouncers face. The bouncer shot out his hand and sent it towards Jaxks face.

Both hit their target.

As both reached their mark a huge shockwave was sent out from the force of the blows, sweeping up dust and trash. Both men went flying backwards, but this time, neither of them landed on their feet. Both landed flat on their backs, to tired to stand up.

After a few minutes of silence, both men started to move. Jaxk stood up, using his staff for extra support. The bouncer rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up, he was hunched over and looked like he was about to fall back down. Jaxk chuckled between pants.

"Some fight huh?" Jaxk voice is scratchy and rough. The bouncer then speaks for the first time, his voice a deep growl.

"Yes, it was".

"I can honestly say that you are the best I have ever fought".

"I can honestly say the same".

"Until we meet again, let us get stronger".

"Yes, and maybe next time there will be a clear winner".

Jaxk retracted his staff and both men put their hands together and bow to each other. The bouncer walked back to the bar he was guarding. Jaxk opened a portal and stepped into the darkness.

They did meet again, on many occasions, sometimes friends and sometimes enemies. But those adventures are different stories altogether.

-End

...

Alright, and there it is.

Read and review please, and then vote on my new poll.

-Yellowdart out


End file.
